videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Simpsons: Battle for the Heart
The Simpsons: Battle for the Heart is an action-adventure game for Wii U, Xbox One & PS4. You play as Homer, Marge, Bart or Lisa and save Springfield from Dark Daemon and his minions, Heartless. The game is published and developed by Fox Interactive & EA Plot It was a beautiful day in Springfield until the sky goes dark and Dark Daemon and his minions, The Heartless arrive and take over Springfield and capture the Simpsons and take them to the Dark Temple. Homer, Marge, Bart and Lisa wakes up in Temple, and they saw that Dark Daemon and the Heartless is back from 1000 years and in order to defeat the Dark Daemon is to collect the 7 Rainbow Hearts to form the Light Heart. As they get out, The Simpsons found out they are in the rain forest in South America. They discovered that Princess Eclipse has been kidnapped by Sideshow Bob and he tied her up and gag her with duck tape. In South America, They see Eclipse and then Sideshow Bob appear, and they face Bob. After face to face with Sideshow Bob, They rescue Eclipse who tell them that the Simpsons are the descendants of The Guardians of Light. After obtaining the Red Rainbow Heart, Eclipse transports the Simpsons to Mexico to find the Orange Rainbow Heart. In Mexico, Marge and Homer defend to town from the bandits (and receive a free buffet in return) while Bart and Lisa fight the One-eyed bull named El Unojo. Afterwards, The Simpsons take the Orange Rainbow Heart from the Rich Texan Guy. As the Simpsons arrive in London, They battle hordes of zombies and ghosts as well as defeating the Ghost of Guy Fawkes who holds the Yellow Rainbow Heart in his hands. Next, they end up in Tokyo where they meet Krusty who warns them that Itchy and Scratcthy Land Tokyo was overrun by robots gone bezerk. They saved the park by fighting an army of Robot Itchies, Robot Scratchies, Kabuki Dancers, Ninjas, Sumo Wrestlers and a Giant Robot from 'Batter-Up Bart'. After the big fight, Krusty gave them the Green Rainbow Heart in return. As Eclipse take the Simpsons to Australia, they got intercepted by none other than Mr. Burns who pilots his robot suit. After obtaining the Blue Rainbow Heart, Eclipse tells them a story as she revealed that Mr. Burns was the descendant of the dark sorceror named Lockhardt. After arriving in Africa, they fought their way through the Zulu territory fighting wild animals and Zulu warriors along the way. They also defeat the Zulu Chief who held the Pink Rainbow Heart. After making their way back to Springfield, the Simpsons get into a big fight with the aliens headed by Kang and Kodos. After the fight, they take the Purple Rainbow Heart but found out Eclipse was gone. The Simpsons make their whizz into Alaska where they discovered that Eclipse was turned into the Heartless. After saving Eclipse from the Dark Heart's power, The Dark Daemon, unimmpressed with the Simpsons, sucked everyone into the void. In the Dark Universe, The Simpsons, ordered by Eclipse, has to find all the Rainbow Hearts to form the Light Heart. As they did it, The Dark Daemon turned to his true from which is Lockhardt himself. They begin their final battle. As they defeated Lockhardt, Springfield (and the world) was back to normal and Eclipse thanked them for saving the 2 worlds from darkness then she leaves. After the credits, Sideshow Bob ends up in jail, Rich Texan Guy visits Itchy and Scratcthy Land Tokyo and Mr. Burns sits in his office saying "Excellent!". Characters Marge: Mob Leadership, Megaphone Blast, Maggie Homer: Chilli Homer, Gummi Homer, Balloon Homer, Homer Ball Bart: Slingshot, Glide, Grappling Hook, Zipline Lisa: Saxophone, Budda Powers Levels Dark Temple *'Tutorial:' Smilin' Joe will teach you how to play the game. Play as Bart and Homer. South America *'More Tutorial:' Finish the rest of the tutorial. Play as Marge and Lisa. *'Saving Princess Eclipse:' Boss Level vs. Sideshow Bob. (Play as Marge and Homer) *'The 1st Heart:' Find the Red Rainbow Heart. (Lisa and Homer) Mexico *'Law & Disorder:' Bring the Bandits to justice. (Marge and Homer) *'Strech Dude and Clobber Girl in Toro Terror:' Boss Level! This looks like a job for Strech Dude and Clobber Girl! (Bart and Lisa vs El Unojo the one eyed bull) London *'Four Beheaddings and a Funeral:' Save London from the Ghosts. (Marge and Lisa) *'Knight of the Living Dead:' Help Bart and Homer beat the zombie knights and the zombie horde. (Bart and Homer) *'Remember, Remember the very November:' Boss Level! Stop the Ghost of Guy Fawkes from destroying the Houses of Parliament. (Lisa and Marge vs Ghost of Guy Fawkes) Tokyo *'Welcome to Icthy and Scratchy Land Tokyo:' Enter the Robot run theme park. (Lisa and Bart) *'Land of the Rising Bart:' Help Homer and Lisa escape from Super Happy Fun Fun House. (Homer and Lisa) *'Yuke Yuke! Homuran Sentai Yakuranger!:' Boss Level! Marge and Bart have to stop the giant robot from 'Batter-Up Bart'. (Marge and Bart vs Giant Robot) Australia *'Where There's Fire, There's Burns:' Boss Level! The Simpsons Family versus Mr. Burns. *'Find the Heart:' Find the Blue Rainbow Heart. (Bart and Lisa) Africa *'Hungry, Hungry Hippos:' Save Homer from the Hippos! (Lisa and Bart) *'Welcome to the Jungle:' Enter the Zulu Territory. (Homer and Bart) *'King of the Jungle:' Boss Level! Stop the Zulu Chief! (Marge and Lisa vs Zulu Chief) Springfield *'Attack of the 50ft Lard Lad:' Stop the Giant Lard Lad. (Homer and Bart) *'Night of the Dolphin:' Stop Snorky and the Dolphins. (Bart and Lisa) *'Plan 9 from Outer Rigel 7:' Boss Level! Defeat Kang and Kodos! (Marge and Bart vs Kang and Kodos) Alaska *'Where's Eclipse?': Find Princess Eclipse. (Everyone) *'Dark Princess:' Boss Level! Save Eclipse by fighting her Heartless Self. (The Simpsons Family vs Dark Eclipse) Dark Universe *'Heart Hunters:' Find the 7 Rainbow Hearts (Everyone) *'The Final Fight:' FINAL BOSS BATTLE! Defeat Lockhardt! (Everyone) Trivia *In London, Marge wields a vacuum cleaner in fashion of Luigi's Mansion. *In Land of the Rising Bart level, you can see PSY doing the Gangnam Style Dance. *In the Australia Boss Level, Mr. Burns rides his robot suit just like in The Simpsons Arcade Game. *Princess Eclipse bears the resemblance of KOKOMI of Asriel. *The Luchador enemies in Mexico bear a resemblance to El Fuerte from Street Fighter IV. *In Tokyo, you'll see a poster of Krusty drawn by Nina Matsumoto. It has the text saying '困惑？あなたは次のようになります' which is 'Puzzled? You Will Be' in Japanese. This is a reference to Spin Jam, a puzzle game for Playstation. *One of the enemies in London stage resembles Raven from Beatdown: Fists of Vengeance. *The Jump Attack would instantly knock out an enemy. Clearly a reference to Divekick. *Mexican Villagers, which Marge can recruit, has the looks based on Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Mario, Luigi, Wario and Waluigi from the Mario series. *There are cameos of Fry, Leela, Bender & Dr. Zoidberg from Futurama along with Binky, Jeff & Akbar from Life in Hell are seen in Land of the Rising Bart level. *In Karate Robots mini-game, Player 1 controls Robot 1 (which resembles Ryu) and Player 2 control Robot 2 (which resembles Ken). *The attacks that the Ghost of Guy Fawkes uses are borrowed from Dracula from the Castlevania series. He also has M. Bison's Psycho Crusher. *Princess Eclipse was a playable guest character in Animeme VS Capcom: Night of Nights. Category:The Simpsons Category:Battle for the Heart Series Category:20th Century Fox Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PS4 Games